The Galactic/Interstellar Empire of ImperiusX
ImperiusX is an interstellar empire of 6 worlds; all governed from the Capitol city, Imperius Central, located on the nation’s home-world of Adanac. It is a Mid-Rim nation, and is to the East of the Galactic Core on a static map. The nation proudly boasts an excellent Crime Rate; currently ranking in the top 100 out of more than 14,000 other nations for best Crime Control. ImperiusX is proudly a member of the Galactic Empire, with its leader serving as Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy and Defence Minister on the Imperial High Council. The nation is ruled by Imperial Dictator and Ruling Sith Lord, Dark Emperor Shane Phillips. be subject to future edits and/or add-ons Summary/Overview Government: ImperiusX’s government practically Omnipresent. In regards to politics, there is absolutely no chance of democratically electing a new leader. It helps that the citizens are generally not interested in having a democracy, anyway. Practically all the power rests in the hands of the Dark Emperor. He is the decision-maker for all things of national importance. While he is away, his daughter becomes the acting Head-of-State. In the event something should happen to both of them, the Advisory Board is to form an oligarchy to run the nation. Religion: Though the state religion is the reigning one, other religions are, contrary to popular belief, allowed to exist and be privately practiced within the homes of its citizens. Though most are so restricted, there really isn’t much point in trying, anyway. The nation’s old religion, known as "The Worship of the TriGoddesses" or simply "The TriGods", is often referenced in the daily lives of most citizens across the nation, though mainly in the form of cursing and swearing. It may only be practiced in the Hylands Province and on certain colony-worlds. Even then, it is restricted. The reigning state religion is called "Sith-Imperialism", and it is a modified branch off of the origional "Way of the Sith", and is the reigning state religion because the majory of the native population is Force Sensitive. "Sith-Imperialism" preaches the utilization of one’s emotions for the achievement of goals, it teaches its followers how to contain and store their anger and other emotions, so that they may be summoned when needed. However, it also teaches followers to stop and think before they act. It preaches logical, careful thought and even a kind of of philosophy. Those who devote their time to the religion can learn basic Force and Lightsaber techniques at temples, and those who continue their devotion past basic training and show significant improvement can learn more advanced techniques. Economic Stance: Economically, the government is rather laid back. However, it’s not really a Free Market. It may appear so, superficially, but the government keeps a close eye on the activities of companies, as it does with all things. If a company does something the government doesn't like, a compromise is usually reached. However, if this is not possible, the government can legally stop anything a company is doing. The government also retains the right to seize total control of a company at any given time. Social Freedom: Social Freedoms are widely available to the citizenship, with little government restrictions. Crime Control: Surveillance systems across the nation, along with vast amounts of Law Enforcement droids and personnel, ensure that the crime rate is very near to absolute zero for nation of over 10 billion. Certain citizens fond of conspiracy theories, however, like to believe that this has other, more sinister, purposes. As far as you’re to be concerned, This is utterly false. Environment: ImperiusX is very environmentally friendly nation, making a point of using “green” technologies and such. Technology + Education: Equipped with highly advanced technology, the nation of ImperiusX has a wealth of technological achievements widely available within its borders. Aspects like near-instantaneous Interstellar travel, repulserlift vehicles and realistic Virtual Reality Simulators are often taken for granted and considered part of daily life. The nation’s technological advancement can easily be seen with its education system; Small electrodes are placed on the forehead of a student, who merely has to relax, and at least a month’s worth of lessons are beamed directly into the memory cortex. It is recommended that, after each “download session”, the student rest for at least an hour, if not the rest of the day. The day after a session, students are told to write a exam containing questions that can only be answered with the knowledge that has just been given to them. And to ensure regular social development, students must return to a “social center” on a regular basis for at least 1 Galactic Standard year, where they are told, quite literally, to go socialize. Activities are offered, but they are fully optional. Although regular schools using the traditional methods do exist, they are not as efficient and are far less popular. Health Care: All citizens are afforded the right to free health care, and the medical community frequently holds seminars on healthy living and such. Military: The military is a source of great pride to the citizenship of ImperiusX, and the government regularly invests a great deal in creating military hardware, improving military training, and generally improving the military. Additionally, a job in the military is considered one of the best jobs available. In fact, military careers are an extremely popular career choice in ImperiusX. Citizenship: The majority of citizens in ImperiusX are, at the very least, content with their lives, if not downright happy. It helps that the majority of citizens are either Upper Class or Upper-Middle-Class and have high incomes. This is possible because well-paying jobs tend to be relatively easy to find, especially when seeking employment with the government,the military or in law enforcement. Additionally; most of the common citizens of ImperiusX are fiercely patriotic and are nationalists, though not to the point of being Jingoists. Such behaviour is gently discouraged by government officials. Furthermore; the vast majority of the native population is Force Sensitive, and many of them aquire basic Force Training. It is an accepted fact that any restrictions listed above are considerably more relaxed on most of the colonies, despite their laws being the same as the HomeWorld’s. Native Species A foreigner traveling to ImperiusX would see a nation populated almost entirely by humans. While there is certainly a significant human population, the vast majority of the population is non-human: The natives of the nation’s homeworld of Adanac are a species known as the Imperri. While humanoid, they do maintain some very “alien” traits: Superficially, they appear almost human; with human-like skin and hair on their heads. The most noticeable among their non-human qualities is the fact that, in truth, they are more reptilian than mammalian, though they don't actually qualify as either. Imperri have tails which are comparable to those of Xenomorphs, though it is very different in several ways. Their tails have many unique and useful qualities which can be used to blend in with the rest of the galactic community, which is dominated by humans. The tails are typically the same length as their back, comprised of a hard, bronze-coloured, exoskeleton-like material in the segmented form of something reminiscent of a Xeno’s tail. Interestingly, Imperri have the ability to flatten their tails against themselves, almost to the point where the tail is less then a millimetre thick, thus removing the need for special chairs and garments and allowing them to use more humanoid styles in their furniture and clothing. The tails are also incredibly flexible, and highly articulate. They can also expand to be as long as the individual is tall, or contract to about an arm's length. The tails are primarily viewed as simply another limb, no more significant than an arm or a leg, except it is widely considered unacceptable to show this limb to non-natives. They do have the physical capacity to be used as a means of offense or defence, however, given the spear-like tip at the end of the tail, and can even be used to enhance balance when necessary. Imperri also have serpent-like eyes and grey skin, though these features can easily be hidden with simple Force techniques, hologram projectors, or even cosmetic/beauty products and the like. In fact, many Force Sensitive children are taught, from birth, to hide their true appearence from non-natives. Additionally, Imperri females also have breasts, though they are solely for the decorative purpose of attracting mates. Reason for human appearance & further biology The reason Imperri appear to put such an effort into appearing human is because, to their ancestors, it was considered abhorrent to show one’s “True Self” to an inferior species; which, at the time, meant anyone else. Since then, however, it has evolved into a cultural tradition, as no other sapient species that the Imperri race has had contact with is officially regarded as inferior. However, it is still widely regarded as inappropriate to show one’s entire “True Self” to an individual of another species, unless one is both married or having intimate relations with said individual. Imperri can survive perfectly fine in oxygen-nitrogen atmospheres, but tend to prefer atmospheres with more nitrogen then oxygen. When still inside the body, their blood is bright purple. But when exposed to an exterior environment, the blood becomes very thick and black, almost tar-like. This speeds up the clotting of an open wound and makes it very hard for them to bleed to death. Imperri have three hearts; normally, only one is active. In high stress situations, the second activates and stimulates the small adrenal glad attached to it. In very high stress situations, such as when the fight-or-flight reaction is triggered, the third activates and stimulates the large adrenal gland attached to it. If the primary heart should fail, the secondary can take over. And if the secondary fails, the tertiary can take over. Given that many syllables of the native language, Refined Sith'ari, occur on frequencies outside the range of human hearing, Imperri naturally have better hearing than most humanoids, as well as a greater sensitivity to sonics. Another peculiarly reptilian aspect of the species is their vision spectrum. Their eyes are able to see clearly in very dim light, and the Imperri have not lost their ancestral ability to "see" heat. Such abilities must be conciously triggered, however, and are rarely used. Typically, their vision is comparable to that of the average human. The Pain Center of their brain is different in design than that of a typical human’s in that it can be conditioned to simply shut down in the event of agonizing pain and thus, register no pain. Imperri are considered to be cold blooded, but they do have the ability to shiver and generate their own heat. Though they much prefer exterior heat sources and such to shivering. Finally, and most notably; Imperri females lay eggs. Laying is usually painless and lasts only a minute or two. Similar to human infants, the eggs are taken to incubators and protected from the environment until the immune system has fully developed. While the embryo goes through the final stages of development in the egg, any defects it may have are fixed if possible. It hatches 3 to 5 weeks after being laid. History Early Years Back when there was no unified Imperri nation, only sedentary and nomadic tribes, a human colony was founded on a continent the Imperri had yet to reach and explore. Where these humans came from in unkown, but it seems evident that they were either abandoned or had run away from their society, given that they were quickly forced to abandon their advanced technology because of poor preparation and a lack of extra-colonial support. They developed along-side the Imperri as a sedentary, agricultural and peaceful nation of a few hundered years. They lived a very rural and simple life, and First Contact was actually initiated by the Imperri, who had set about exploring the rest of their world, as they had developed to that stage. After First Contact, things advanced quickly for both peoples. The Imperri were a particularly stubborn people, and they had both the advantages of resources and land. The humans quickly came to depend on the Imperri, trading specs and designs for things like aircraft and computers in return for land, resources and, of course, their safety. The very recently united nation of the Imperri on the main continent had begun an imperialistic campaign in regards to the rest of the world. As the Imperri rapidly advanced from sail-boats to automobiles, arguably 20th century Earth-level tech, the overall state of their unified nation actually began to decline. The monarchy was toppled in favour of a republic of sorts, organised crime emerged, corruption set in, poverty was rife and laws decayed and went un-inforced. The human nation was conqured shortly after. The Dark Ages Now a dying nation called "HyrulianX" by its leaders, its population fell to barely a few hundred people. With most of its populous being rife with poverty, disease and crime, and with financial disparity between its masses and its elite being painfully blatant, the nation was constantly on the brink of collapse, held up only by the one thing that caused it to decay; its criminals. Though supposedly a republic of sorts, it was more of an aristocracy in truth. Corruption was more than rife amongst the leaders of the dying nation, as criminals bribed the already lazy so-called "leaders" into simply turning a blind eye to the way they conducted their "business". Most government officials hardly bothered goveren at all, and took the bribes quite gladly. The few that did care about the state of the nation were either intimidated into doing nothing or were simply killed. And while the masses struggled to survive on a daily basis, the elite frolicked in their homes with technology they did not understand. Sometime in the early Dark Ages, or perhaps in the late Early Years-period, several well-meaning scientists within the nation's elite had secretly developed the technology necessary to vastly improve and repair the nation's condition. They had planned to overthrow the corrupt government and institue a new system, one not ruled by criminals and apathetic politicians. Unfortunately, they were discovered by a small band of thrugs before they could impliment their plan. The scientists were killed, and the thugs sold their creations on the black market. The products soon ended up in the hands of the nation's elite. Still, things were rather different in the rural outskirts of the tiny, suffering nation. Organized crime was rare, as each small community was effectively isolated from every other small community and almost completely cut-off from the cities. And because they were cut-off from from other pockets of the population, disease was also less common. Furthermore, most communities grew their own food and managed a subsistence existence. However, these communities depended on everyone living within them to co-operate, as the nation was essentially law-less. Religious Uprisings The masses, in both rural and desely populated areas, were getting tired of their gods seemingly ignoring their prayers. No matter how much someone suffered, no matter how faithful they were or how much they prayed, miracles were not fourth-coming. No heroes rose from the populous, no saviour decended from the heavens, and no-one was saved by divine intervention. As a result, people began creating and adopting new religions, most of which set up their temples and places of worship on the outskirts of the nation in the rural areas. One very significant religion/cult, which is thought to have arrived with some of the early human colonists who got exiled from the main colony, was a branch off of the Way of the Sith, known to the Imperri as "Sah'ri Kahn". A further modified version would later become the modern-day state religion: "Sith-Imperialism". Reform The Golden Years Category:Galactic Empire Category:ImperiusX